


Delicious Enough to Eat

by eevaeon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Insecure Stiles, Insecurity, Jackson is not actually a raging douche, M/M, Not in this one at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/pseuds/eevaeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is insecure about his body! Jackson is not, in fact, a raging douche! Eventually they have sex!</p><p>(The ending might piss you off I wrote this several years ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson noticed it first. It was the little things, just nervous twitches and winces here and there. Nothing to be worried about. Not yet. Then he started paying closer attention.

 

1\. The pack were eating lunch when two girls passed by their table

 

"And she's really fat, right? Like, seriously? Shouldn't you do something about that?" The other girl giggled and agreed and the two disappeared between the corner. The rest of the group continued talking like nothing had happened, but Jackson saw Stiles shrink into himself a little. At the end of lunch, Jackson watched as Stiles threw out the entirety of his lunch away, uneaten. 

 

Later in class, Jackson drops a protein bar and an apple on Stiles' desk, ignoring the wondering look on the smaller boy's face.

 

2\. The second time it happened was during a pack meeting. They ordered pizza and everyone was scarfing the cheesy delight down when Scott spoke up.

 

"Hey easy there Stiles, you don't have the same werewolf metabolism we do, it's not a competition," Scott laughed and a few others smirked. Jackson ignored the hurt that flashed through Stiles, before Stiles nodded and laughed with them.

 

"You're probably right," Stiles shoved the rest of his pizza onto Scott's plate, eyeing it longingly as his werewolf friend devoured the slices.

 

When Stiles heads to the bathroom, Jackson sneaks one of his own slices onto the boy's plate. Lydia looks at him strangely, but Jackson turns his head to argue with Scott before she can even try to mouth something at him.

 

3\. Derek was busy with Isaac, Scott was at Allison's, and Boyd and Erica were somewhere else so it was up to Jackson to go drag Stiles away from his computer and bring him over for a pack meeting. 

 

He snuck up to Stiles' window and watched as the other teenager stood in front of a mirror. Stiles slowly took off each item of clothing until he stood nude. Jackson was surprised to see that Stiles was actually pretty built, lean and wiry. Jackson admired the view, licking his lips as Stiles ran his hand down his torso.

 

Stiles brought his hand back up, frowning, before sucking his belly in. Jackson could only see a slight indent, which Stiles palmed, clearly upset. Jackson watched as Stiles disappeared out of his room, and listened as retching noises filled his ears.

 

Jackson waits for him to stop before knocking on the window.

 

After the meeting, Jackson offers to drive Stiles back and buys him a coconut popsicle. Stiles, though confused, accepts.

 

4\. The fourth time was during a movie night. The pack had ordered Chinese, delicious Asian food that everyone pigged out on except for the girls, who daintily munched.

 

"Stiles, slow down, it's gross how much you're eating," Lydia shot a small, disgusted glare at the teenager. Stiles' face fell, but nobody noticed as they were too busy eating. Jackson watched as Stiles pushed his cartons of chow main and sweet and sour pork over to Scott, who happily devoured them. 

 

Jackson gave Stiles his fortune cookie, claiming he didn't really like sweets anyways. Stiles shoots a small, thankful smile which makes Jackson feel something terribly cliche and achey inside.

 

5\. The fifth time occurs after Lacrosse, in the locker rooms. A couple of guys on first line are jostling around, whipping towels, and just being general nuisances to society. Coach had yelled at them during practice, and they were aching to take it out on someone. Jackson's warning bells go off as the two approach Stiles. Obviously, they'd go for him, Jackson should've known. While muscly, Stiles is still obviously the weakest on the team and Jackson tenses, waiting.

 

"Hey there princess," One of the goons croons condescendingly at the teenager. Stiles shifts nervously.

 

"Uh hey, you know, I'm kind of changing here so I mean I have no issue with this but I'm not sure if you're going to end up doing something you regret and calling me 'princess' might not be good for whatever no homo tough guy routine you're trying to-" Stiles gets cut off as the other one punches the locker next to him. Stiles makes a 'meep' sort of noise and tries to make himself small as the other one pinches the cornered boy's side. 

 

"Jegus, what do you even eat?" The pinching guy says, a sort of awe in his voice as he tries to grasp the the skin near Stiles' stomach. Stiles goes still at the words, tensing, and that's when Jackson has had enough. Danny looks surprised as Jackson heads over to Stiles and the two idiots. Jackson grips the two guys' shoulders and yanks them back.

 

"Alright girls, that's enough gossiping. Stiles, come on, we're going to be late," Jackson gruffly yanks Stiles out, who grabs his plaid button-up and follows Jackson out the locker room. Stiles is blushing, but thanks Jackson all the same. Jackson is embarrassed, but huffs a 'you're welcome' before racing off to his next class. He doesn't even notice that he's raising the hand he used to drag Stiles out the locker room to his mouth.

 

6\. One of the side-effects of being a werewolf apparently included not getting tired like humans. It was during a pack meeting, edging towards midnight, and everyone but Stiles was awake. Scott and Derek were arguing about some insignificant thing, Lydia and Allison had gone to have a sleepover, Erica and Boyd were making out, and Isaac was trying to calm Derek down. Jackson had gone to get a drink, and when he came back, he instinctually sat down next to the sleeping Stiles. Stiles had his mouth open, lips red, and long, dark eyelashes were resting against his cheeks. He looked simultaneously alluring and vulnerable. For all that Jackson had made fun of him, he couldn't deny the stirring in his stomach at seeing Stiles like this. A few minutes were spent admiring the teen, the buzzed hair had grown a little, causing for a sort of bedhead that was definitely sexy and fit the boy perfectly. Jackson had unconsciously leaned in to sniff at Stiles' neck when he heard a little whisper.

 

"Not perf enough, too mush fa. Nee ta loosh weight. Don eat sho mush," Stiles mumbled off, his brow wrinkling. Jackson frowned.

 

"I'm going to take Stiles home," he said spontaneously, as the wolves around him stopped talking and looked at him. Jackson ignored the calculating look Scott was giving him, and picked up Stiles, taking him to his car.

 

Jackson stops in front of Stiles' house, and carries him up to his window and into his room. As he strips the boy, ignoring his libido, he whispers words such as 'gorgeous', 'slender', and 'perfect'. Jackson manages to slide Stiles into bed and tucks him in, resisting the urge to kiss his forehead. Jackson smiles before leaving. 

 

+1 It's during class, and Jackson is staring at Stiles hungrily, the boy's scent driving him crazy as well as the other obvious factors like Stiles' base attractiveness. Stiles is wearing a regular tee shirt, but the collar dips down to reveal tantalizing collarbones. Jackson is focused on them, thinking of kissing them, licking them, sucking them into his mouth until they're red and wet with saliva. He's so concentrated on his fantasy that it comes as a surprise when he feels Stiles' eyes on him. Jackson jerks back, face red, and stares very hard at his textbook.

 

After school, Stiles pulls Jackson aside.

 

"You were staring at me in class," Stiles accused, poking a finger at Jackson's chest. 

 

"Uh," Jackson managed to choke out, ever so articulate.

 

"Don't even deny it, you totally were," Stiles narrowed his eyes at Jackson, but the werewolf could hear the human's heartbeat quickening, could sense the underlying arousal and need, could see the _hope_ in his eyes. Jackson looked around, spotting Scott with Allison, occupied.

 

"Alright, I was," Jackson flushed, looking to the side. 

 

"And also, while we're talking about you and all of the weird things you've been doing concerning me! The protein bar and apple, the pizza- yes I knew it was you, the popsicle, the fortune cookie, the saving me from the lacrosse tools, and the _staring_! Seriously, Jackson, what is all of this? Why?" Stiles looks so confused, looks so lost, but the hope Jackson saw before is also there, and it's melting something inside of him.

 

"Why not?" Jackson takes the easy route out: denial. Stiles huffs with frustration.

 

"Jackson. Why," Stiles' tone begs no lies, and Jackson wishes that Stiles were a werewolf, that he could tell how fast Jackson's heart was beating, could smell how aroused and how much Jackson wanted him. For now, all Stiles can rely on are Jackson's words.

 

"I-"

 

"Hey! Can you give me a ride? Allison forgot she had an appointment!" Somehow, sometime, Scott had bounded over, slinging an arm around Stiles' shoulders. Stiles gives his best friend the you're-so-stupid-but-I-love-you-you-big-puppy look. Jackson takes his chance.

 

"I'll see you guys later," Jackson rubs awkwardly at his head and runs away, leaving Stiles gaping at him.

 

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" Stiles' voice rings in Jackson's ears, like a promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter, but the next shall be PORN.

Jackson, coward that he was, avoided Stiles for several days. Jackson unfortunately, and wrongly, had thought that Stiles' insecurity would keep him from going after him. Alas, that was not true. Stiles was just as stubborn as usual, and soon was barging into Jackson's house. Of course, with Jackson's bad luck, that was also right in the middle of his, er, _alone time_. Stiles marched through the door right as Jackson came.

 

"Stiles," Jackson moaned, his eyes fluttering open to see the very person standing right in front of him and- Oh God. Standing right in front of him. Jackson stumbled, turning over and landing on his floor as Stiles stared, wide-eyed. Jackson groaned. Of all the times and places, Stiles would choose then to demand a talk. 

 

"Uh," Stiles, ever so eloquent, cleared his throat. Jackson managed to scramble back onto his bed, scrambling for some sense of dignity as he pulled his sheet over him.

 

"I was, uh, going to ask about the, uh. Staring. And stuff. But I guess it's, er, pretty clear now?" Stiles face was completely red, and Jackson just wanted to grab the other teen and take him right then and there. Resisting the urge, he grunted in response and nodded, telepathically urging the other to just _leave_ before Jackson did something he'd regret.

 

"Stiles. Leave," Jackson gritted out, fisting his bottom sheet in an urge to restrain himself. Stiles licked his lips, probably wetting them in preparation to suck his- No! To talk, to talk. Jackson mentally hit himself as he let the idea of a flushed Stiles on his knees, taking Jackson in his mouth eagerly, those perfect lips wrapped around his cock. Jackson let out a moan before he could stop himself. Stiles stared at him in surprise.

 

"Stiles. Leave," Jackson said again, gnashing his teeth together as his cock hardened. Emotions flitted across Stiles' face: confusion, realization, surprise, embarrassment, happiness (?), and- desire. Stiles ran his tongue against his bottom lip in experiment, noting how Jackson's hips thrust up involuntarily. He made up his mind right then.

 

"No."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been like 5 years since I wrote this and I can't figure out how to orphan this or whatever so I figured I'd just end it like this I'm so sorry

And then they had a lot of hot gay sex and Jackson shoved his sick up stiles asshole and they came buckets and started dating and eventually Jackson managed to convince stiles he's beautiful and perf.

The end.


End file.
